random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 3
The Snatcher The Snatcher is a shadow spirit from A Hat in Time. He lives in a dark forest and forces people to sign contracts so that he may get things done, take their soul, and kill them after. He was once a human lawyer, but got tortured and turned into what he is now. He came to the Story Arc Forum Fight universe after Hat Kid left, and he's obsessed with collecting the protagonists' souls so that he can use them for his own aims. One day, he discovered the Anti-Creators, and at first wanted to take their souls. They talked, and realized that they all had common goals that could be achieved together. Now he assists his fellow Anti-Creators when he can as well as fulfilling his agenda, which is to conquer worlds so that he may take even more souls and get revenge on those who tortured him so long ago. One thing makes him renowned even across the Anti-Creators' ranks: he's aware of tropes, genre, games, and even can go as far as using characters who break the fourth wall's abilities against them and acknowledging everything about Story Arc Forum Fight (even its being a roleplay thread spinoff of Random Forum Fight). He knows every trope in existence and can usually predict what will happen next based on how closely it follows a trope. Say, for example, Sonic.exe was fighting a main protagonist from somewhere. He would know that whichever overkill attack Sonic.exe uses next, the protagonist will survive it, because they are the protagonist, and will help Sonic.exe find a way around it. Saying his name will cause the Snatcher to appear next to the speaker and get them to sign his contracts. Saying his true name will cause the speaker's head to pop off immediately and land neatly on the floor next to their body, before it all turns to dust. Their soul will immediately be claimed by the Snatcher afterwards. He is particularly good friends with Grimm due to their similarities as shadow entities. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Shadow *'Weapon of Choice:' Shadow minions, his meta knowledge *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, obtaining the protagonists' souls so that he can conquer their worlds once they're gone, getting revenge on those who transformed him Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Doctor Robotnik (sometimes called Dr. Eggman) is an apparently mad scientist from Sonic's universe. He's committed just about as many evils as Bowser has, and has tried... practically everything in existence that Bowser hasn't. He tries to conquer the world with his machines. And, of course, the Story Arc Forum Fight was his last attempt at conquering a world. He realised that he could conquer more than just a world. MUCH more. He met the Anti-Creators and began plotting with them -- and was especially happy to meet Bowser. His plans are very simple, so it's easy for him to fit in. He has no powers of his own, other than being very sturdy (and somehow fast), and instead creates machines to do things for him. But boy is he good at that -- he's able to build things from robots to sea-sized launch pads to Death Stars that don't go down in one crash. His madness is feigned, and he is in fact an incredibly evil, calculating mind that will stop at nothing to conquer what he wants to. Some of his greatest feats include actually conquering the world, nearly eradicating four of his most hated nemeses at once, and building a Death Star replica that he managed to re-launch twice. Don't be fooled by his apparent madness and goofy demeanor, because once he gets close enough, he will take you and use you for whatever his plan is. Saying his name will cause the Eggrobo that chased down Knuckles to kill whoever said it unless Robotnik commands it not to. This Eggrobo is able to survive everything except the complete obliteration of his vehicle and power source at the same time because only that creates a big enough internal circuit rupture to destroy it. This Eggrobo is able to do whatever Robotnik can, and in fact pilots his vehicles better than their creator himself. He is particularly good friends with Bowser because of the number of times they've plotted together, and because both of them are classic video game villains. Don't underestimate his speed. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil (due to his plotting) *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Just about anything he can build *'Agenda:' Conquering as many worlds as he can Thornheart Thornheart was a regular human man who harbored a hatred and contempt of humanity. He had worked with Caleb Goldman and Dr. Roy Curien in the DBR Corporation, a company that was founded by his ancestors. They had unleashed the undead and the mutated upon all the civilians around the world, causing it to plunge into chaos. This has caused Thornheart to become eligible for a place amongst the Anti-Creators. However, it is unknown how exactly he even got into the SAFF multiverse, but many believe Robotnik had something to do with. Once he entered SAFF, he found out about his game, House of The Dead, and he learned that the company behind his game, SEGA, had favored Sonic over his series. This has caused Thornheart to gain a hatred of Sonic the Hedgehog, the same hatred that Robotnik harbors but for a different reason. Their mutual hatred of Sonic is what caused Robotnik and Thornheart to become allies, despite Robotnik also being a character in the Sonic franchise. Thornheart hates Sonic.EXE for obvious reasons, and he hates Sonic Wave due to him having similar features to and having the same ego as Sonic, the normal and EXE version. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil or Neutral Evil *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' ..... *'Agenda:' Killing all of humanity and "revert them to their natural state" Fathom, the Fallen Rebel Fathom Tzago '''is a corrupted Water Demon who was brought back to life after escaping Limbo by accident. He was originally the leader of an elite group who's goal was to take down the Creators themselves, and was later betrayed by his ex-sargent and killed. When he came back, he realised he was bought back by the Anti-Creators who wanted him to join their ranks. With similar goals in mind, he agreed. Saying 'Fathom' causes a tsunami to come out of nowhere and hit the person, whether the two are on friendly terms or not. Saying 'Tzago' on the other hand teleports them to the bottom of the nearest ocean, but only on bad terms. In usual cases, they drown. * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral - one of only three Anti-Creators not to be Evil-aligned, the others being MISTRESS and Merasmus. He has his reasons. * Race: Demon (Water/Shadow) * Weapon of Choice: His trident, or spears * Agenda: Topple the Creators from their thrones. Royal Giant, Incarnation of Unfairness Quote under the second image. The Royal Giant is a troop from Clash Royale that many players find to be unfairly cheap, due to his high health and range which basically makes him a free hit unit. After being kicked out of the Meta and being nerfed by Supercell, but still having trolled basically the entire playerbase, he decided to go troll a new universe, the Story Arc Forum Fight one. He loves nothing more than to make others' lives miserable and to make everything unfair and to cause extremely large amounts of salt. Saying his name will cause each card in Clash Royale (except the Royal Giant himself) to appear and basically instantly kill the speaker with their combined strengths. He has a cannon that can shoot things from bombs to libraries to concentrated balls of unfairness, which each do various things. And he has lots of range and so much health that he can survive the Last Knife with ease. It's not unlimited though -- just a few digits under BLASTER's health. Yes, his true name is just "Royal Giant". He's friends with the Godmodder due to their goals, and it's rumored that they sometimes enjoy trolling sessions together. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' His stats, his cannon, his annoyance *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage, and to cause playerbases to quit things. He also wants to make everything unfair and severely tilted. Santiago, the Homicidal Maniac Not much is known about this sociopathic killer named Santiago... but what is known is what happens when you speak his name. Speaking his name, no matter who you are, will cause Santiago to float to you in an A-pose and shoot you. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Humanoid Abomination — He looks like a normal human, but his powers and nature say otherwise. * Weapon of Choice: Guns * Agenda: Homicide — Santiago is addicted to killing, so he kills with no reason at all. The Warden The Warden, formerly Super Tactical Droid T-XX-1013, was one of a line of Super Tactical Droids constructed by the Empire to command capital ships and ground troop formations in the absence of organic officers. In this case, he was assigned directly to the command post of the Furnace superweapon. The engineers that created the Warden modified him to be superior to all others of his line. But, the intention was to make him an unthinking tool to serve the Empire and not an independent thinker. However, he eventually gained sentience and realized the immense power he could have wielded. At the same time, he also saw that the time was not yet ready. Any attempted takeovers would only result in his death due to the amount of defense around the Furnace superweapon. So he continued on as usual, all the while revising his master plan to take over the Furnace and rule the galaxy. When the Anti-Creators arrived on Furnace to use it as a prison for the Creators, their forces slaughtered anything that resisted. Seeing an opportunity, the Warden sent a command to all the automated forces on Furnace to stand down. Following that, he met with the Anti-Creators and bargained a deal where he would assist in imprisoning the Creators and get to keep control of Furnace and its artifacts. After accessing the artifacts kept within the maximum security vaults, the Warden became what he is now. With the power of these artifacts, especially the Infinite Engine, the Warden became effectively unbeatable in most situations. It would take a group of powerful and dedicated heroes and a lot of luck to win. Eventually, he was defeated by the Story Arc team and destroyed during the supernova of Furnace. But it would only be a matter of time before another Anti-Creator revived him and he returns to terrorize the multiverse with a new trick up his sleeve. He is on friendly terms with Skynet, since both of them deal in robots and intend to rule the multiverse. Saying "The Warden" while referring to him will result in a thermal detonator being teleported to the speaker with 0.2 seconds of fuse left. However, saying his production designation code will result in the Warden immediately appearing at the speaker and engaging in deadly combat. * Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male due to masculine personality. * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Modified Super Tactical Droid, with styles from other types. * Weapon of choice: The defenses and droids of Furnace, as well as 2 sets of lightsabers and additional hidden weapons. Totally not General Grievous. * Agenda: Universal Domination. Waluigi, the Cheater The first summon ever in Random Forum Fight. Seriously. (All thanks to Brine, the Red Dragon). He has the uncanny ability to change the course of actions made by both heroes and villains alike. For example, the attacks made by heroes missed because of Waluigi's hijacking, while the villains' attacks that are about to get blocked somehow successfully hit the heroes, all thanks to Waluigi. He likes to cheat when playing sports with others, such as unfairly gaining points in Calvinball by stealing them from other players, garnering himself a bad reputation. (Well, there are no rules in Calvinball anyway). In addition, he's almost always the most hated participant of whatever tournament he joins, such as the Hunger Games. Spectators were highly disappointed when he killed their favorite participant once. The reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because he could troll characters more efficiently, so it doesn't matter how hated he is, because making people mad is literally his job. It's also because, despite the fact that "everyone is here" for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, it seems that he's still an assist trophy, so he was extremely mad because they didn't let him into the roster. He even betrayed his best friend, Wario, because of it. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt/troll people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Power-Ups from Mario games. *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, the reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently. **Revenge — However, his agenda is also to get revenge on those who managed to get into the Super Smash Bros. roster. Since every main character in the Mario series got in, except for Waluigi. The Archprophet The Archprophet is the most powerful non-god entity in the Tale of Diep. He tries to set free an ancient god named Panzer, so that the world may be "returned to its former state". In casual situations, he is commonly depicted as holding a coffee mug without his battle equipment, or even as a gardener or DJ, but in situations where he must fight, expect him to win. He's only ever lost one battle before. Story Arc Forum Fight seems to be a good way to gather the resources necessary to liberate Panzer, and so he came and started populating that world so that he could at last free his god. Saying his name will cause a ring of fire to incinerate the speaker if they're hostile towards the Archprophet. Saying his true name will cause him to teleport over to the speaker and see why they are speaking his name. If they're his enemy, they will be executed. If they're not, they will be spared and gain the "Hysteria" achievement. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Only hurts those who get in his way. *'Race:' Tank *'Weapon of Choice:' Many *'Agenda:' Liberation of Panzer Bloodlust, the Demon of Desolation The most powerful Extreme Demon in Geometry Dash to date. "The day that I was finally verified should have been a happy one, but it wasn't. Instead of cheers and fanfare, all I got was morons attempting to expose my verifier, Knobbelboy, for hacking. Which was something I merely scoffed and rolled my eyes at, and my placement at #1 versus Plasma Pulse Finale, being a topic of drama, thanks to, as I like to say it, 'two disgusting pieces of trash being immature'. This is the players' perspective on this matter." "In my perspective, a lot more happened. From the day my level map was completed, from left to right, I saw Easy Demons up to Insane Demons being slaughtered without any care, by those wretched players in their cube forms!" *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Hell Demon — Some of the most powerful magic users in existence. They are incredibly powerful demon lords/ladies or archfiends who came from Tartarus, the Tenth Circle of Hell. Their appearances may vary, such as having either human skin or red demon skin and having unnaturally colored hair or normal hair (by human standards). Either way, they always have horns, demon wings, and a demon tail. *'Weapon of Choice:' Demon Magic — As stated above, Bloodlust and her species are some of the strongest magic users in existence. **Demon Tail — Bloodlust is capable of using her tail as a substitute for melee weapons. It is able to pierce through some of the strongest elements in the multiverse. *'Agenda:' Vengeance — Bloodlust, upon being brought into the physical plane, immediately sets her goal: To get back at the mortals who starts game-related dramas for trivial reasons, and to avenge her fellow GD demons for being carelessly slain by said mortals in cube forms when she was still in the virtual plane. Thanos, the Mad Titan Thanos', referred to as the '''Dark Lord' by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped.'' He spent many years hunting down the Infinity Stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led Thanos to forge an alliance with Ares. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Titan *'Weapon of Choice:' The Infinity Gauntlet *'Agenda:' Recreation — After gathering all of the Infinity Stones, Thanos is now working with Ares to kill all life that's not a plant, then recreate them in their own image in order to make them beautiful, because both of them have deemed creation to be "ugly". Stratosfear, the Dark Point Adapted to fit the role. Stratosfear. A point of 'unknown' origin. Stratosfear has antagonized ROBLOX, who stole all the light, threatening to destroy it. He is ultimately stopped by the first Star Savior (also known as the First Coming), who mysteriously disappeared along with Stratosfear. It is revealed that Stratosfear is the first Star Savior, who is cleared of his memories, constantly being sent back in time by EXPUNGED, getting defeated by himself as the Star Saviour, and stuck in his own dimension. (And somehow, 'EXPUNGED' hasn't been caught by Aether yet.) This cycle would go on for 300 ROBLOXian years. Then one day, something changed that was not normal. Stratosfear broke out from his dimension and escaped the ROBLOX Universe. This, however, took much of his power, explaining the cracks on his symbol. Yet this was an opportunity for Stratosfear - he also gained new powers, being aware of his new role as an Anti-Creator. This caused a massive change in the timeline. The original timeline was that Stratosfear helps the Second Coming, and ultimately kills EXPUNGED. In the new timeline, EXPUNGED kills the Second Coming, taking over the Adventure Forward Sub-Verse. After that, they plan to take over all of ROBLOX. The worse part? The Point Council (the group of Points) is not aware of alternate universes. Yet. He has since discovered his new purpose - to destroy all light and ''shroud the multiverse in darkness.'' Saying his name will cause all the light starts to dim until it can't go any darker and someone will always yell, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!". Stratosfear appears, does a speech (or more like a rant), and then he summons his Final Stinger, his signature attack, and maybe other entities as well. Artificial light sources such as flashlights won't emit light at all, even if it's turned on and not broken, because all the light in the area where Stratosfear is summoned is stolen by him. *'Gender:' Unknown, presumed male. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Point — A group of celestial ROBLOXians created by EXPUNGED 'as part of a narrative'. They possess powerful relics simply called, 'Symbols', allowing access to various locations and control various aspects, such as navigation, or music. *'Weapon of Choice:' Stingers — Summoned by Stratosfear, and aimed at targets. Extremely deadly. **His signature attack is the Final Stinger, which summons a large of stingers that can kill you permanently. *'Agenda:' Extinction of Light — "LET THE LIGHT DIE." The exact opposite of Master Eraqus' view. While Necrozma wants to steal all of the light in the Multiverse, Stratosfear wants to destroy it. Sonic Wave, the Lightspeed Demon An Extreme Demon with the hairstyle of Sonic the Hedgehog who's notorious for constantly dethroning his successors, all the way until Plasma Pulse Finale and Bloodlust arrived. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Wave Demon — Powerful demons who ventured the Nine Circles of Hell, and all of them possess immense speed. Combined with their flight and the ability to survive anywhere, they can quickly travel from planet to planet through FTL travel without the need for spaceships. *'Weapon of Choice:' Kicks — Powered by his extreme speed, Sonic Wave possesses powerful leg power and is more than capable of delivering destructive kicks and stomps. **Sonic Blaster — A sound cannon capable of launching vibrations so loud that they're capable of rupturing entire mountains. *'Agenda:' To become the top demon once again — Sonic Wave, upon his creation, was filled with pride when the Official Demon List placed him in the Number One spot. However, the current top demon is Bloodlust, but he's not trying to defeat her. He wants to get stronger than her and has his threat level increased; in other words, he considers Bloodlust to be her rival. Zerach Maxar, the Seraphic Tyrant While Zerach in RFF is made from fireballs, player clones, and an angel, Zerach in Story Arc was always an entirely singular entity. Zerach Maxar, also known by his nickname Metatron, was the tyrannical ruler of the Council of Angels (which was formerly known as the Heavenly Dominion). While his position makes him opposed to Satan, he is as bad as Satan is, and both of them are actually working together. This eventually caused him to be banished from Heaven. And now, Zerach is seeking revenge against the other angels. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Grand Seraph — Incredibly powerful angels who rules the local Elysium dimension of a planet. In Zerach's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice:' Summoning, angelic possession, etc. — He can summon Siege Bosses (or "Beasts of the Apocalypse", as he sometimes like to call them) without the need of the Key of Control, and he can also possess multiple entities at once in order to bring them under his direct control. **Red Sun — A bright orange sword that is so powerful that when Zerach is holding it, it'll disintegrate any mortals who come near the sword in a 1-km radius. It can be also used to create massive Spheres of Destruction the make them rain from the sky, and split into several smaller, homing spheres. *'Agenda:' Destruction — While the Devil likes to have fun at being evil, Zerach is more serious about it. He wants to destroy Heaven itself, and then he'll move onto wreaking havoc in the physical plane, which consists of the Story Arc multiverse, and anything beyond it. Project Binary, the Codebreaker Destroy the Godmodder= Project Binary, also known as Binary, was a major antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He was an incredibly powerful artificial intelligence, representing the end result of the work of MTT INDUSTRIES and the U.S. government's Counteroperation Protocol. Project Binary had the ability to manipulate code, making him a great power in normal universes and a god in code-based universes. He also had Bill Cipher's powers of mental manipulation. Project Binary was said to have been created by the U.S. government to take out the Godmodder and the Operation, bringing peace back to Earth. However, Project Binary's true purpose, as directed by MTT INDUSTRIES, was to use his status as an ally of the Conflict to try and destroy Minecraft, and eventually, all of Fiction. Although Project Binary was seemingly destroyed at the end of Destroy the Godmodder, in reality, he was copied and revitalized by TimewornKaiju. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Destruction without Mercy *'Race:' AI *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation *'Agenda:' Serving MTT industries. |-|G-BINARY= G-BINARY was created when Project Binary was uploaded to G-1000's body, replacing the former AI and reactivating Project Binary, now under the service of TimewornKaiju. He proved himself to be a worthy member of the Legion of the Red Dragon, and had the greatest success out of all of them - He single-handedly stole the Eye of Aggamoto. He was also the only member of the legion to survive into the Cataclysm arc, where he was assigned to become the guardian of Hansha. Whilst G-BINARY had initial success, he soon fell back onto using minions, such as the Internet Hate Machine and the Red Dragon's troops, and revealed his true cowardice by doing so. When he finally stopped relying on minions, it was already over for him, and he was quickly taken out by A-999, ending the Saga of G-1000... but not the Saga of Project Binary. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' AI (Modified G-Series Unit) *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation, G-Unit Weaponry *'Agenda:' Serving TimewornKaiju. |-|Current physical form= Just before G-BINARY's destruction, Project Binary uploaded himself into this current form - a custom-built droid model based on prototype designs of another droid. Project Binary is currently waiting for the right moment to reappear, and to take out the heroes, and that time is drawing closer and closer... *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' AI (custom-build Droid) *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation — Project Binary is capable of manipulating the code that was used by RobTop to stabilize the Multiverse. And such, he can do many things with it, such as spawning enemies or objects, phasing out of existence and appearing somewhere else, or even deleting entities from existence in a way that they won't even end up in LIMBOv2 or reincarnated. **Singularity Beam — Project Binary's signature attack fired from his eye. Once it hits a target, the beam will create a wormhole that will pull both the beam itself, the target, and any unfortunate victims out of existence. *'Agenda:' Unknown... Amazo, the Ultimate Android Amazo is an unstoppable android created by Professor Anthony Ivo for Ra's Al Ghul, and was given to Ares. However, once Ares found out that it obeys every command he gives to them, he tests it out by ordering it to disintegrate its former master, Ra's Al Ghul. Afterwards, he orders it to rampage through a human settlement on Earth, destroying it in the process. And then it got ordered to destroy multiple planets at once, and it got a lot stronger as a result. But its agenda doesn't stop there—when it antagonized the heroes for the second time, Ares recalled it, but it disobeyed its master's command—so the heroes had to fend it off by themselves. While they successfully destroyed the killer android, its nature as an Anti-Creator will ensure that it will inevitably return. * Gender: Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Killer Android * Weapon of Choice: Power Copying — Amazo is capable of copying the powers of others by observing it. * Agenda: Hero Killer — Its main power is designed to ensure that heroes will have a very hard time fighting this thing. And the more it kills or destroy, the stronger it becomes. Injustice Saitama, the One-Punch Man The person who is the most disinterested to participate in the Injustice plotline turned out to be the most evil as well. Saitama was just an ordinary man who managed to defeat a monster on his own. Since then, he decided to become a superhero for fun, by doing 100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, and a 10-km run every single day. Eventually, another monster has appeared and punched him in the mouth, breaking one of his teeth. Since then, his "power-limiter" has been broken, and he destroyed the monster with one punch. And when he returned home, he found out, that he became bald. And this, is how Saitama came to be. Eventually, this Saitama from the Injustice timeline has singlehandedly defeated god-level threats that threatened the entire world for countless times. Saitama has grown bored of his own heroism by the time Injustice Superman established a regime on this alternate Earth. This Saitama would later become one of, if not, the most powerful of Injustice Superman's servants. However, even after Superman and his regime has been redeemed, little did they knows that Injustice Saitama is more than meets the eyes... * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Human. * Weapon of Choice: One Punch — One shot, one kill. * Agenda: Fun — Most villains have their own agendas. This person commits villainy as a hobby. Marx, the Megalomaniac After being infused with the power of Nova, Marx began to grow power-hungry. Thus, he joined the league of Anti-Creators as a method to gain more power. He likes to call Pixelcat a traitor to the Anti-Creators, yet Marx himself was also a traitorous to Kirby. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people * Race: Jester * Weapon of Choice: Nova's power. * Agenda: Power Hunger — He wants more, more, and more power. Anne Bonny, the Conqueror Once a female pirate of the 16th century, a malevolent presence has resurrected Anne Bonny from her grave. But instead of becoming a zombie, the mysterious force has turned her into a human once more, with the addition of her ability to fly, her superpowers, and her blue hair. Learning about super-powerful entities, Anne Bonny has set her sights on becoming the strongest entity in the Earth-666 universe, and to conquer it as well. She learned about the 2 entities in the universe that she thinks are stronger than her: Jonas Kim, who wields a weapon that are only bound by imagination. And Ares, the God of War who gains power the larger the scale of conflicts become, and sides with nobody but himself and those who are willing to serve under him. However, she knows that she cannot do this alone, so she built robots, machines, and spaceships by assembling them at subatomic level with her telekinesis, and amassed entire armies and an entire fleet. With Ares' future downfall, Anne would set her sights in eliminating Jonas Kim and begin conquering the universe. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Ascended Human — Formerly mortal humans who have ascended into gods. * Weapon of Choice: Weapons Expertise — Anne Bonny is able to put most, if not all, kinds of weapons, into good use. ** Telekinesis — Anne Bonny is able to manipulate objects with her own mind. ** Mind Control — She can also use her mind to control entities and subject them to complete loyalty. *** Fleet Control — Combining with telekinesis, Anne Bonny is able to directly control the entirety of her immense fleet by her own. * Agenda: Universe's Strongest Entity — She wants to be the strongest entity in the Earth-666 universe, and she thinks that there are 2 entities in such universe that are stronger than her: Jonas Kim, and Ares. ** Universal Domination — After making sure that she really is the strongest person, she would proceed to start conquering the Earth-666 universe with her fleet and armies. She just wants to rule the universe, that's it. However, that doesn't mean she would hesitate to crush those who stand in her way. Ventress, the Manhuntress Ventress was a normal human who loves to seek thrills. She found out that her greatest thrill was hunting other humans like if they were animals. However, since she doesn't have any superpowers, she's vulnerable to being arrested if she does so. But then one day, she was approached by an enigmatic entity who promised her to make her dream come true in exchange for joining the ranks of Anti-Creators; she would be targeted by the heroes, but in turn, she would be protected by the villains. She accepted the deal, and in return, every time she dies, she kept getting resurrected by her fellow Anti-Creators, who she considered as her new friends. And despite still looking like a "normal" human, she does have some subtle superpowers, such as striking a water bottle from at least half a world away with her pistol, which would require her to have an incredibly keen vision and a flawless precision. Despite her love for hunting humans, she actually never killed anyone, just knocking them out for a while without any wounds from her projectiles, due to the fact that her passive power renders any bullets or arrows that she shot out to be harmless, but still knocking them out for a good while. Once they regain their consciousness, they'd turn out to be completely fine. However, this doesn't stop her old friends from unfriending her for daring to hunt her own kind. But alas, her dream has already came true, and she already has a new group of friends. Despicable villains or not, the other, far more powerful Anti-Creators do seem to genuinely care about this woman. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Ranged weapons — Bows, firearms, etc. ** Extreme Sharpshooter — Despite being a "normal human", she can strike a bottle from at least half a world away. * Agenda: The Most Dangerous Game — She's a hunter of her own kind; a human who hunts other humans. Eris, the Goddess of Discord Once, Eterna used to be a standard good-aligned Creator who had a split personality inside her. And that split personality would make her into an evil Creator for a moment, forcing her to wreak havoc on portions of the multiverse while being unable to control herself. However, Eterna eventually improved her mental powers to the point that she has successfully expelled her evil side from her body. And that evil side would later take the form of Eris. The split is the reason why Eterna's morality go beyond the standards of a good Creator, as she would choose to spare Brine instead of executing him like the rest of the Creators, no matter how irredeemable he gets. Eris, on the other hand, is a very sadistic dragon who enjoys drinking the mortal blood or the ichor of the lesser gods, and really enjoys the sight of mortals bickering with each other when their true threats are right in front of them, or when they needlessly wage wars with each other for the worst reasons possible. Eris quickly joined the ranks of the Anti-Creators within mere days upon coming into existence due to herself being aware and very proud of her own villainy. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Vampire Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who sustain themselves and become more powerful by drinking blood. They are immune to sunlight, unlike human vampires. They have neither wings or horns, for they have already turned into dust upon mere contact with sunlight, while the rest of their bodies—including their tail—are still intact. * Weapon of Choice: Muramasa — A cursed katana that hungers for blood, and impels its user to commit murder to satisfy its bloodlust. * Agenda: Disharmony — To ensure that mortals won't team up against greater threats and will continue fighting each other instead. Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep, also known by many other names, most notably the Crawling Chaos, is an evil Outer God and, ultimately, the main antagonist of the fictional universe, the Cthulhu Mythos, the work of the late famous cosmic horror writer and author H.P. Lovecraft. He is seen as a shapeshifting agent of madness, chaos and ruin who serves the other Outer Gods, specifically his father, Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God, to whom he is subservient, fulfilling his wishes without question as his messenger and emissary, though he sometimes enjoys manipulating his master. He often visits Earth and enjoys bringing madness and suffering to inferior beings (humans are among them). He spends his time manipulating and deceiving humans, or driving them insane, for his own sadistic pleasure. It is said that he will be the god who brings destruction to Earth—a role contested with countless other entities. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Outer God — Eldritch abominations from Cthulhu Mythos who operate on a cosmic scale, and tend to be far more powerful than most Great Old Ones. The Outer Gods are related to natural forces, such as Radiation, Time, or Childbearing. * Weapon of Choice: Reality-Warping — As an immensely powerful god, Nyarlathotep possesses a vast array of powers. ** Avatar Manifestation — Nyarlathotep is a master shapeshifter capable of manifesting over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane - a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters, however unlike many of the other Outer Gods, he also frequently takes on a human form as an enigmatic male fashioned on an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. * Agenda: Evil — Nyarlathotep is committing evil acts not because he has a goal in his mind, but it's because he enjoys it. ** Omnicide — The end of life, the multiverse, and everything. Category:Anti-Creators Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists